


Timing

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fisting, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times an Avenger walked in on Steve and Thor, and one time they were already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

1\. Steve knows they should be somewhere more private, but Thor wants him and Steve doesn't have the will to refuse, melting as Thor scoops him up as effortlessly as he would a cat. He feels silly, or weak or selfish or _something_ not good about liking this so much but Thor always seems to sense it, murmuring softly in Steve's ear that he's precious, so sweet and delicate and mortal. Steve coos and lets Thor pin him to the couch, whimpering and tipping his head back. He flushes all over because he loves it so much, being overpowered and held in place, and whines aloud when Thor switches his grip, pinning both Steve's wrists over his head with one hand.

"Beautiful," Thor purrs, nuzzling Steve's cheek and making him tremble. "I have seen many beautiful things in my life," he murmurs, nibbling Steve's ear, "but nothing quite compares." He pushes Steve's shirt up and chuckles as Steve's flush deepens and he squirms, turning his head to hide his face. "Such strange taboos you have, little one." Steve trembles and then cries out softly as Thor sucks his nipple, rough tongue rubbing hard along the sensitive nub. Soft, needy, high-pitched noises fall out of Steve's mouth despite his best efforts, and Thor rumbles deep in his chest, switching sides and biting gently. Steve's eyes roll back and he arches up, staying there so Thor can tug his jeans down to his knees. He watches with wide eyes as Thor sucks on his first two fingers and beams down at him. Steve whimpers and struggles to spread his legs wider, and Thor chuckles, pushing Steve's knees up so he can. "Better, little one?"

"Yesss... Oh, _Thor_..." He's struggling again, unable to stay still as Thor gathers precome from the tip of his cock, slicking his fingers further.

"So impatient," he teases, and finally, _finally_ pushes his fingers into Steve, making him wail so loud that Clint comes bolting in with wild eyes and bow at the ready. Thor startles, fingers crooking in surprise and releasing a mild electrical charge. His positioning is as perfect as always, so even with Clint there Steve is helpless to do anything but groan and squirt precome hard enough to hit himself in the face. "--More vocal than I realized," he hears Thor saying, and whines and flushes deep red all over because Clint is still here. Though apparently quite anxious not to be here.

"Right, got it." He puts his bow away, beating a hasty retreat, and Thor nuzzles Steve, licking at the slickness on his face. Steve whines in lust and humiliation, not sure which he's feeling more of. Thor kisses him, and picks him up again. He doesn't even slide his fingers out and Steve is amazed not to come right now, pressing his face to Thor's neck and whimpering all the way to his room, which is closer.

2\. The thing about Tony is that he never knocks. Because that would make sense, and prevent him from barging in intoning, "Break it up, break it up," when Thor had been snarling Steve's name in that exasperated tone because Steve is taking his sweet time about pushing his whole hand into him. They all pause, Thor clutching at the headboard, Steve kneeling between his legs, the ridge of his knuckles arrested at the straining rim of Thor's hole, and Tony with wide eyes in the doorway.

"Ah. Friendly argument. Carry on." 

He ducks out as suddenly as he came in, and Steve finds his voice to yell, "It's called 'knocking', Tony!" He's truly furious for a moment, but then meets Thor's eyes and dissolves into helpless laughter along with him, the pressure sliding his hand most of the way out again and making them laugh even harder.

3\. They've come too close to losing each other again and Steve is riding Thor so hard it hurts him, but he can't stop. There are tears in his eyes as he slams up and down, the fingers of one hand interlaced with Thor's, the other hand knotted into Thor's hair and pulling hard in a futile bid to punish him for being so damn stupid and not actually indestructible. Thor lets Steve use him, eyes wide and awed and remorseful. Even as Steve practically attacks him, he murmurs endearments and apologies, leaning up to press a kiss over Steve's heart that makes him shake and whimper, gradually slowing down and not resisting as Thor sits up and gathers him into his lap.

"Please, little one. I'm so sorry to cause you pain." He holds Steve close against his massive chest, and Steve finally just _breaks_ , sobbing and sniffling and still hard against Thor's belly, whimpering apologies of his own, for making the calls he had had to make. Thor rubs his back and soothes him, still rocking slowly inside him, as gentle with Steve now as he was rough with himself earlier.

Natasha doesn't knock any more than Tony does, but she does know how not to be noticed. She uses this talent now as she closes the door behind her and goes to tell Bruce that Steve and Thor won't be coming to dinner.

4\. Steve whimpers, pausing to rest his cheek on Thor's broad back, just breathing with him. He loves blanketing Thor like this, being wrapped around him and inside him too, all that power in his grasp. He lazily starts to move his hips again, moaning softly and nuzzling Thor's neck.

"I could do this all day," he murmurs, and Thor makes one of his happy rumbling sounds, pressing back against Steve, trying to take him even deeper.

"I can think of no better way to pass the time, beloved."

Steve chuckles, burying his face in Thor's hair. The first he knows of Bruce's arrival is that soft voice saying, "Ah, I see. Too much really. Sorry."

"Your apology is accepted, my friend," Thor says with regal courtesy, and Steve groans in embarrassment rather than lust, lightly thumping his forehead between Thor's shoulder blades.

5\. Coulson is glad to be back, but there's so much to catch up on that despite the best efforts of everyone around him, he's starting to get a little harried. It's the only possible explanation for why he just barges into Thor's room nattering about paperwork and then just stops dead, because Thor is fucking Steve slow and deep, beaming down at him. Steve is just _gone_ , mouth slack, eyes rolled back and half-shut, and he's making these soft little _auhn_ noises with every thrust, weakly clutching at Thor's back.

"Oh. Ah. I'll just leave, then."

"Stay, Son of Coul," Thor rumbles, still fucking Steve like they have all the time in the world. "You had need of conference with me?"

He stays long enough to stammer something about form 17-A and then resolutely walks away. He does not run.

+1. Steve can't help but be nervous about this, but Clint is grinning at him at he pushes Steve back onto the bed and it's a little too much like Bucky to resist. Thor grins from behind him, and Steve has to smile back. He spreads his legs for Clint and raises an eyebrow in friendly challenge. Clint grins from ear to ear and lifts Steve's heavy, powerful thighs and parts them, cursing softly in awe. He settles in place and covers Steve in kisses as he prepares him and groans deep in his chest when he finally sinks inside. He whimpers desperately about how tight Steve is, eyes closed and then huge as Thor opens him up. Trapped between them, Clint is helplessly human and gloriously imperfect. Both of them revel in him, drowning in his scent and covering him in soft bites.

The sun is coming up before they stop, Clint half asleep and sucked and fucked into blissful stupidity. They've covered him in come, filled him with it, and left finger-shaped bruises on his hips. Thor chuckles, and scoops Clint into his arms. Steve grins sleepily. "I like having friends over," he murmurs, and Thor laughs, carrying Clint off to the shower.


End file.
